


Jezebel

by Azkas19



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Canon Genderbending, Childhood Trauma, Doomed Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, I invoke rule 63, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azkas19/pseuds/Azkas19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri thinks he loves Tetsuko. Mr. Legend begs to differ. (Fem! Kotetsu x Yuri Petrov) (Fem! Kotetsu x Bunny)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the one that you love is the hardest to be loved.

“I think you’re married, and you’d only brought me here so that your wife wouldn’t find out.”

Yuri arched a brow. “Oh, really? And what made you come to that conclusion?” He looked at the other occupant in the kitchen, his gaze unusually softened by what he was feeling at the moment.

Tetsuko leaned against the kitchen countertop, long legs peeking from beneath the hem of his shirt. She was naked under it all – that much he knew, and that’s what he’d dared to hope. The clothing really wasn’t necessary. He’d brought her over to his other house for precisely that reason – privacy, and a moment where they both can truly be alone together.

She shrugged, then pushed herself away from the counter. “The furnitures are all covered up,” she said, turning around to look at the garden outside. “It’s obvious you hardly ever come here. Am I some embarrassing secret you’re supposed to keep away from the public?”

“I just bought this place last year. It’s supposed to be my personal retreat. Knowing yourself, don’t you ever want to escape the madness that is Sternbild…even for just a bit?”

There was silence as she pondered over this. He could practically see the question forming in her mind. Tetsuko was ever so, so predictable.

“You’re the only woman I’ve ever brought here. Besides myself, only two people have ever set foot in this house. Does that make you feel any better?”

She turned, skepticism etched across her face – although laced with a hint of amusement. Yuri does so love to see the full range of her emotions. She had the most expressive eyes he’d ever seen.

Stretching his arm out, he beckoned her over. “Come here.”

Her mouth twisted – ever so slight – into a disapproving moue. Nobody bosses her around. Except maybe that brilliant but annoying partner of hers.

“Please.”

She finally relented, sauntering over to him. He scooted the chair backwards to give her more room. She stopped short before him, knees slightly touching his. He reached over and pulled her until she was straddling his thighs.

“I’m not married,” he said, wrapping her arms around him. “Never have been. And you’re not an embarrassing secret. It’s just…the world is not ready for us. And there are some things in my life that I still need to sort out first.” Like his mother. And his father’s ghost constantly taunting him. He had to make Tetsuko scream loud enough during sex just to drown the old man’s voice.

“This is a bad idea, isn’t it? People are gonna think I’m doing this to get special favours from you. Hell, I don’t think any other Hero have seen you more often than I do.”

“No other Hero have seen more of me than you do,” he said, lightly bumping his forehead against hers.

She sighed, still looking dejected. She made to get up, but he stilled her with his hands on her hips.

“You’re not getting any special favours from me, Tetsuko. I’d still punish you if you break the law,” he said, fingers creeping up under the shirt to feel her.

“Hmm…what kind of punishment am I getting?” she said, closing her eyes as he began to massage her chest.

He kissed her, hungrily. The five buttons hiding her from him was immediately undone, and soon enough she was rocking herself against him…so tantalizingly close. He released himself from the confines of his pants, seeking out her warmth and entering her. She gasped, pain registering in her eyes. She was still sore from last night. He stopped and trailed kisses over her jawline and down to her neck. His fingers worked to make sure that she was fully ready, until her moans confirmed that he could continue.

The kitchen table shuddered when Tetsuko’s weight landed on it, plates and utensils smashing to the ground as Yuri swept them aside to make room for her. He hovered over her, watching her every reaction as he pounded mercilessly into her. He felt powerful like this. Sternbild’s strongest woman reduced to a writhing mass because of him. Her fingernails dug into his arms, painful enough to draw blood. He bent over and bit her collarbone, earning a yelp from her. _Quid pro quo._ Something for something.

His father was jeering at him again in the corner. _You’re not good enough, Yuri. You’re never capable of making anyone happy. You will fail her just like how you’ve failed me._ He pushed himself harder into her, deaf to her pleas to stop. He was starting to hurt her. It wasn’t until he caught a flash of blue, and Tetsuko’s hand wrapped around his windpipe in a potential death hold that he realized what he was doing.

“I said stop, Yuri.” There was danger in her voice, and in her glowing eyes. Yuri’s breath caught in his throat, the prospect of being this close to dying oddly exhilarating him.

He came inside her, hard and long.

* * *

 

Yuri’s evidence of rough sex showed on her wrists and neck. She’d tried her very best to cover them up, but it wasn’t enough to escape Bunny’s notice.

“Where were you last night?” he asked.

She concentrated on stirring her coffee, suppressing the need to squirm under his gaze.

“Out,” she mumbled to the table. “Hanging with some friends and all that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Well that’s too bad. Because I swung by at seven, hoping to surprise you with dinner.”

She met his eyes then. “Should’ve called first. I would’ve waited.”

“Wouldn’t be a surprise if I did.”

“Yeah, well...that’s…true.”

The silence stretched between them. She desperately needed a distraction, so she reached out for a packet of creamer and ripped it over her coffee.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” he said.

She nodded.

“So I’d be totally okay if you say you’re seeing someone.”

“What makes you think I’m seeing someone?”

Bunny gave her that Look. That all-too-familiar schoolmaster look he’d always give when he caught her up on a lie. Which was often.

“This person…is he – or she – good to you?” he asked.

“It’s, uh…still pretty new. We’re still figuring things out. But when _he’s_ ready, I’ll introduce you both. In fact, you already know him.”

“Oh, God…it’s Ivan, isn’t it? I’ve always known you’ve a thing for younger guys.”

She swung a glare at him, an annoyed retort ready to jump out until she saw his face. He was smirking. She was still getting used to his dry humour.

“Sometimes I don’t even know whether you’re serious or joking,” she grumbled.

“I thought you can tell the difference by now,” he said with a laugh. “But seriously now. If he’s ever been a jerk to you, I’ll kill him.”

“Hah. That another joke?”

“Maybe,” he said, eyes flicking back to the bruises on her wrists.

* * *

 

“Vintage Mr. Legend comic. First press. Still in mint condition. Highly collectable. I’ve checked, and the current value is-“

“$20,000,” Tetsuko breathed, eyes goggling at the treasure in her hands. The cover showed Mr. Legend fighting Tarantula. “There’s only five of these left in the whole world. How…how’d you manage to get this?”

Yuri shrugged. “I found it in the attic,” he said matter-of-factly. It was among his dead father’s paraphernalia. Goodness knows the old man kept a truckload of things from his Hero days.

“The attic!” she said, scandalized. Something of this value should be in a goddamned museum, not in a moldy, rat-infested attic.

He stared at her then, her happy face, her schoolgirl giddiness. He realized then that maybe this could work out after all.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “For last night.”

She shot him a skeptical look. “You of all people should know that bribery is wrong.”

“This isn’t a bribery. It’s a…peace offering. I really am sorry for hurting you. It won’t happen again.”

“You can’t hurt me. I’m invincible,” she said half-jokingly. But her smile was back, and that’s all that mattered to him at that moment.

“I was…wondering if I could stay for a while.”

“Of _course_ you can! What kind of question is that?” she exclaimed, putting down the comic and going over to hug him. He’d managed to hug her back only after the second try.

“Oh, but…” she added, pulling back and looking at him rather pointedly. “No sex.”

His mouth quirked up into a smile. “Of course.”

They lay down on her bed, Tetsuko wriggling under the sheets so that she could give him enough room.

“I always sleep in the middle,” she said sheepishly.

This was strange. He never went to a woman’s house just to sleep. But as she kissed him goodnight and held him until she dozed off, he knew that this was something he could get used to.

In the middle of the night, Tetsuko woke up to the feeling of the mattress shifting as he moved to get up. He disappeared into the bathroom, and she settled down to go back to sleep. Her eyes snapped back open, however, when she heard him talking.

She propped herself up on one elbow, and listened. Swinging her legs down and getting up, she padded over to the bathroom door. Yuri was speaking fast, in a language she didn’t understand. Russian, perhaps…by the sound of things. He was clearly agitated, syllables spat out as if he was disgusted by them. He would pause, and then continue talking again. It was almost as if he was carrying out an argument all by himself.

Something smashed inside, and Tetsuko had to knock at that point.

“Hey, is everything okay?” she called out.

The door opened, and she froze. Something about his expression frightened her. He was angry, and it was all her fault somehow.

“I know the toilet paper’s out,” she said with a weak smile. “N-no need to get pissed, alright? Just ask for a new one.”

“I have to go,” he said brusquely, brushing past her. She glanced into the bathroom and saw the sink mirror broken.

Yuri’s right fist was bleeding. He pushed the pain away as he put on his clothes.

“Go? _Now?_ Why?”

He said nothing. Didn’t even spare her a glance as he gathered his things. Keys, wallet, cellphone. He’d left his briefcase downstairs. He was about to go down when he felt her roughly yank his arm.

“Hey, you don’t get to leave after smashing my mirror!” she said, half-pissed herself. “Talk to me. What happened?”

He looked at her then, and felt his mask slipping back on. That cold, calculating demeanor that left no room for any emotional attachment whatsoever. She couldn’t be in his life. No one can.

“This is a mistake,” he said. “It can never work out.”

“Says who? That’s bullshit!” she countered. Motioning towards her bathroom, she said: “Tell me what was that all about! You don’t get to make snap decisions like this without letting me in on it!”

Yuri drew himself to his full height. _“You,”_ he said, disdain dripping out of every single letter. “What do _you_ know? All you do is cause mayhem and destruction. You can’t even manage your own life. What makes you think you can help me?”

Tetsuko bit back a snappy retort. It wouldn’t do to respond anger with anger at this point. It suddenly occurred to her that there was _very_ little about him that she knew of. Taking a calming breath, she said: “It’s gonna take a hell lot more than a broken mirror to send me running, Yuri. What is it about us that scares you?”

“Scared? _Scared?_ Do I look scared to you?”

“ _Troubled,_ then. Quit the Jekyll and Hyde act and tell me what’s _really_ going on. I’ve no idea what happened just now, but if it’s enough to make you drop everything, then _hell_ I should know about it!”

“What you should know is, it’s none of your business. What is it with you trying to understand everything? Do you think it’ll give you an automatic PhD in compassion? A great understanding in the human psyche? _Look_ at you, and your Messiah complex,” he sneered. Leaning forward, he invaded her personal space in such a way that made her take a slight step back. “You can’t save everyone, Tetsuko. Even more so me. Stop _imagining_ that you can.”

With that, he turned and went downstairs. “Don’t bother yourself with me,” he tossed over his shoulder. “I most certainly won’t. We’re over.”

Tetsuko stood, rooted to the spot as she listened to him put on his shoes, opened the front door, then slammed it shut again. After a few beats, she heard his car start outside, before it drove off.

In the silence of her home, she somehow knew with absolute certainty that it really was over between them.

* * *

 

Tetsuko opened her front door and let out a strangled cry. Bunny was already waiting outside, perusing the front page of Sternbild Daily.

“Shit, I know I’m late. I’m sorry! I’ll be ready in a sec!” she said.

“I _knew_ you’d be late,” he said, stepping into the threshold. “Which is why I gave you the meeting time one hour earlier.”

She hesitated. “You mean…it’s not at 9?”

He arched a brow at her, giving her an incredulous look before shaking his head. She slapped his arm.

“Asshole,” she grumbled.

“Well, you never bother to check our schedule, so this is all on you.”

“Since we still have time, how about some breakfast, then? I was making some toast and eggs.”

 _“You_ get ready. I’ll do the eggs.”

“Fine, fine. Okay!”

She scrambled upstairs to shower. He set the newspaper down on the kitchen countertop. He suddenly stopped, sniffing the air. There was a rather distinct hint of cologne that he’d never smelt before in her place. Quite stale, and weak…meaning that the person was only there last night. He knew it wasn’t the cheap kind, and the smell seemed…quite familiar somehow.

A cup of unfinished coffee sat inside the sink. He knew it wasn’t Tetsuko’s. She never took her coffee black.

He made breakfast and waited for her in the living room. He found the Mr. Legend comic, and wondered what it was doing there. The final piece of the puzzle came in the form of a tailored coat, crumpled in a heap beside the sofa. It must’ve been tossed there before it fell off. There’s only one person in the whole city who would wear a coat of that distinct colour.

Barnaby now knew whom Tetsuko was seeing.

* * *

 

It was a party, and Tetsuko was already feeling like shit. Lloyds had practically forced her to come, having chewed her ear off for taking the day off earlier. It didn’t help matters that Yuri had arrived at about the same time she did. Their eyes had met, and he had seemed startled at first. But then he flashed his fake smile and went over to shake Bunny’s hand. And that was it. Twelve weeks of radio silence, and his only form of social interaction was a nod in her direction and a curt “Tigress”. It was clear that they were over. Tetsuko was the only one who still didn’t get the hint.

She was one class-A idiot.

Barnaby found her leaning against the wall, eyes closed and hand clutching a glass of water tightly like a lifeline.

“Hey, been looking all over for you. There’s someone that you should meet. He’s-“ he stopped when he saw her face. It was pallid. “You alright?” He brushed aside her spiky bangs to feel her forehead. Her skin felt clammy beneath his fingers.

“Not feeling good. I need to go home now,” she managed.

“Okay. Okay, sure. Come on.”

He guided her to a side passage outside the ballroom that was barely used. They mercifully didn’t run into anyone else.

“Something’s not right,” she mumbled. She was practically in his arms, and he had to half-drag her just to make sure that she moved fast enough.

“You’re gonna be fine. It-it’s probably just a flu or something,” he managed. Already he was mentally berating Lloyds, having decided to give that man a piece of his mind the next chance he got. What the hell was he thinking, making a sick person work? This is beyond ridiculous.

She suddenly gagged, tearing herself away from him and making a beeline towards the toilet that was – thank God – nearby.

He sighed, stooping down to retrieve the purse that she’d dropped. He waited, and presently a woman came by – clearly one of the partygoers. They made eye contact, and he gave her a small smile as she disappeared into the ladies’ room.

It was her scream that made him jump to attention. She burst out, babbling something about someone being hurt, and he barged into the toilet, getting hit by a strong smell of fresh vomit. Tetsuko was crumpled on the floor by the the sink, blood streaming down her legs.

His knees skidded over the tiles. He turned her over, calling her name repeatedly as he cradled her onto his lap. One hand was already dialing 911 on his cellphone. He didn’t remember what he said, nor how the call ended. He only knew how terrified he was when he saw her eyes rolled up in their sockets, and how unresponsive she was to his pleas.

Someone touched his shoulder, and a very calm and professional voice identified itself as a doctor. It requested him to release her so that she could get the medical attention she needed. Another set of arms gently but firmly pulled him up, and he let her go. _Please step aside, sir. Let the EMT do their work._

He saw a sea of faces before him, asking him questions. He ignored them all, the only sense of urgency he had was to make sure that Tetsuko was alright.

When she was bundled up into the ambulance, he spotted someone in the crowd. He immediately waded through the throng and brought himself face-to-face with the person that he currently hate.

Lloyds could barely say anything when Barnaby’s punch landed squarely on his face.

* * *

 

The doctor said a lot of words, but Barnaby caught a few key points. _Ectopic pregnancy. Operate. Left ovary removed._

By the time he got into her hospital room, she’d only just come out from under anesthesia.

“Hey,” she said. Her voice was slurred.

He sat down and poured a glass of water at her request. He helped her take a few sips before setting the glass back down on the bedside table.

“Does he know?” he asked quietly. Vehemently.

Even in her drug-addled state, she didn’t have to ask what he meant.

Her silence was all the answer that he needed.

* * *

 

Tetsuko stood on tiptoe, trying to get something from the kitchen top shelf. A longer arm beat her to it, setting the bag of instant coffee onto the countertop.

“Tch, I got it, dammit,” she grumbled.

“I know,” Barnaby said blithely. He brushed past her to grab an apple from the fruit bowl. “I was getting it for myself.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Mr. Percolator.” His near-religious avoidance of instant coffee had become a somewhat running gag between them.

“You really should take things easy. That’s what I’m here for.”

“I’m _fine,_ Bunny. I’m not dying. I just…”

“Lost a baby?” He was staring at her thoughtfully over his apple.

She couldn’t help but stare back. Over the past week, he’d all but camped at her place, keeping an eye out on her, making sure that she rested and took her medication properly. He’d lectured her about the merits of speedy operation recovery by eating the right kind of food, even going so far as to cook her every meal, and cleaning after her. This mother hen coddling was stifling at times, but she welcomed it. The fact that he went above and beyond the call of duty just to take care of his partner was…sweet, to say the least.

“It’s not a baby. It’s a lump of-“

“Stop, Tetsuko. Call it what it is.”

She shut her mouth then, and looked down on the floor. He felt moved to go to her, take her hands in his, and waited for her to say something. She raised her eyes, and studied the cartoon design on his t-shirt which was currently dominating her view.

“Hey,” he said. “It’s gonna be alright.”

“You honestly believe that?”

“You’ve said it to me before. And it came true.”

She knew it was stupid to be hung up over Yuri. The fact that he’d used her body and left something inside…that wasn’t the sickening part. It’s the fact that he didn’t care that’s gotten her all twisted up. He didn’t even bother calling after she was discharged from the hospital. She’d erased his number, his texts and emails, but she couldn’t erase the knife scar on her belly, nor the pain of abandonment in her heart.

“You’re on a 3 month medical leave,” Barnaby said, cutting through her train of thought. “Better make the best out of it. Besides,” he added, switching the mood of the conversation, “you’ve got me as your personal slave. Most women can only _dream_ about that.”

“I’m not most women.”

His gaze never left hers. “Yeah, I’ve noticed.”

He suddenly hugged her. “Tetsuko,” he whispered into her hair. “It’s my turn to save you now.”

* * *

**Finale: Sometimes it's just difficult to let things go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far would you go to save the person you really care about?

“Soooo…looks like you’ve got yourself a house husband now.”

Tetsuko rolled her eyes. “It’s nothing like that, and you know it”

Nathan sidled up to her, shoulder bumping into hers on purpose. “Oh, I know a _lot,_ Tets…and that right there?” He nodded towards the three men playing Uno in the living room. Bunny was one of them, and he was lightly bantering with Antonio and Ivan over the proper rules of the game. “He’s doing _more_ than just taking care of you.”

“We’re colleagues, Nathan. Anyone would’ve done that…even you.”

“For two weeks? Not on your life. No offence, love…but your place is a dump.”

“What? I thought Bunny’d cleaned it up nice at least.”

They both laughed. Nathan twiddled with his glass, seemingly pondering over something.

“Spit it out, Nathan,”

“Whose was it?”

Tetsuko’s grin faded. She looked away, prompting Nathan to prattle on. “Everyone thought that it was Handsome’s. And I’d almost believed that, considering how he went full Florence Nightingale mode on you. But even if you didn’t say anything, I know he would’ve. And he’d kept quiet about this all the while, even when they kept asking him. So who was it? I didn’t even realize you were dating anyone. Was it some random one night stand?”

“You know I don’t do one night stands.”

“Right, so that means you’ve been going steady with someone for a while now. Someone who’s so under the radar that even I don’t know of. Someone who, I’d like to add, clearly doesn’t give a shit since I don’t see him anywhere here.”

“Yeah, you’re…uh…kinda right on the point there,” Tetsuko managed, swallowing past the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

Nathan saw her discomfort, and his eyes softened. “You don’t wanna talk about it, that’s fine,” he said, patting her hand. “Just know that my place is always open if you ever feel like crashing and maybe just gossip. Hell, I’m just a phone call away, anyways. Just…do me this one huge favour, m’kays?”

“What’s that?”

“See what’s _really_ in front of you. That asshole may be gone forever, but hey…look who’s in his place now?”

“Who? You?”

“Cute. Really cute, Tets. You’re lucky you’re that. Otherwise I would’ve flambé’d you all the way to Sunday.”

She grinned.

“Are you ladies talking about me again?” Bunny had chosen that moment to join them. He sat on the kitchen countertop stool, right next to her. The swiveling motion of the stool brought his knee closely to hers, and they stayed that way, barely touching.

“Yes, I was just saying how awfully sweet you were for taking care of Tets,” said Nathan.

“Hah, she couldn’t do it herself,” he scoffed. “She’d probably end up killing herself by accident if I don’t keep an eye out.”

“See, Nathan? He’s _very_ sweet on me. Jerk,” Tetsuko said, rolling her eyes. “How come you left the game early?”

“I won,” he said, matter-of-factly. “Antonio tried to hit me with a draw four when I had my own draw four as my last card. I feel sorry for Ivan, though.”

“You’re not capable of feeling sorry for anyone, Bunny.”

“Right. And that’s because I have quote unquote _‘The emotional range of a cactus’”_

“Hm, I wonder who said that,” Nathan mused, eyes dancing in amusement.

“Well, it’s true. And I have the evidence to back me up,” Tetsuko said.

“Hah! You two are so adorable,” Nathan chuckled. “I’m gonna leave you kids alone now. Looks like Antonio is losing, and he needs some moral support from _moi._ Remember what I said, Tetsuko!”

“You said a lot of things, Nathan. I can’t remember it all,” she shot back, but the man simply waved her off.

“What was that all about?” Barnaby asked.

“Nothing. Just…girl talk.”

* * *

 

Yuri found out about everything from Alexander Lloyds. The press had reported that Tigress was on leave due to work stress, but the truth was far from it.

Pregnant.

And it was his.

He’d never once thought of the possibility of him becoming a father. Given his less-than-stellar template of parenthood, he was sure that he’d be really bad at it. But now that the situation had presented itself, he couldn’t help but wonder: could he be a good one?

He suddenly had a mental image of a boy, with laughing amber eyes and the capability to bend and control fire at will. It was a somewhat…soothing image.

Maybe there was another version of his life where he did settle down with Tetsuko and lived happily ever after with her. Maybe this was him getting a glimpse of that life as a reminder of what could’ve been.

_This is the punishment for murder, Yuri. You’ve created a demon. She knows it, which is why she had to get rid of it._

Yuri’s fist hurt. He’d realized belatedly that he’d punched the desk.

“She lost it,” he said. “Not by choice. If I’d known, I would’ve-“

Mr. Legend let out a disparaging laugh. _What? Married her? Play house with her and raise your little children together? No-_ The man leaned over, so close until he was practically nose-to-nose with Yuri. _You’re a tainted creature, undeserving of happiness. The world will not suffer another monster like you. Hell, she’s probably really glad she’d killed that thing._

“No,” Yuri said. “No, that’s not true. Lloyds had said-“

_People lie all the time…especially in the Hero industry. You should know that. You wade in the cesspit pool of greed and hypocrisy every single day. It’s no wonder you stink of ‘em now._

His drink exploded in a star of glass and liquid when he threw it against the wall.

 _“Get out of my head!”_ he screamed.

Mr. Legend’s laughter echoed around him.

He was breathing heavily, hunched over his desk as he fought with the demons he cannot exorcise. He tried to think of that boy again, but that dream’s all gone now. Maybe his father was right. Maybe he’ll never deserve this. This was another cross he has to bear – and God knows the one he’s carrying now was already heavy enough.

Well, it’s time to unburden himself.

There’s only one thing clear to him now.

Tetsuko must die.

* * *

 

Tetsuko did a lot of dumb things.

Responding to Yuri’s message was one of it.

The whole thing’s a trap, but of course… _of course_ the part of her that still cared had to overrule everything. Yuri’s still a good man underneath it all. She just had to find it.

Hah, what is this? A writeup from the back of a Star Wars cereal box?

What a goddamn joke.

And to think that she’d lied to Bunny about this too.

She’d regretted it terribly, seeing how he’d trusted her to stay home until he finished work.

Now she’s crumpled up on the floor, bleeding from the crossbow bolt in her leg.

It really wasn’t hard to remember where Yuri’s house was. The area was a secluded exclusivity, which meant only a handful of people lived there.

Which also meant that he could do anything to her and no one will find out until it’s too late.

She painfully scooted backwards. He sauntered leisurely towards her, eyes gleaming with triumph. She was a prize prey he’d cornered – and rather easily too. They both knew it, and she’d cursed at her inefficiency of listening to her own advice.

“You killed it, didn’t you?” he said.

“What?”

“You knew you were pregnant, and you got rid of it.”

“No, that’s not what happened! I didn’t even know. Something went wrong. A-and the doctor had to take it out. But look-“ she went on as he started to prowl restlessly before her. He seemed like a caged animal, ready to kill or run away. “Even if you didn’t want it, I’d still keep it.”

“Why?” he snapped. “Why would you keep a monster? An abomination?”

She stared at him; pain, confusion and desperation all mixed into one. “How can you be sure? You can’t decide that. Nobody can!”

“Oh, can’t we, now?” he said mockingly. “How novel. That _thing_ wasn’t supposed to exist in the first place! You’ve set me up, haven’t you? You’ve planned it all along. It’s not even real.”

Tossing aside the crossbow, he strode towards her. He bent over, and started tugging out her shirt, ripping apart the buttons.

“Wait! What are you-!“

Yuri yanked her hand away, pinning her with one of his deadly looks. For one terrible moment, as he proceeded to unzip her skirt and pull it down, she thought that he was going to rape her right there while she was bleeding on the floor. She made one more desperate attempt to stop him, but he squeezed her injured leg until she screamed.

He didn’t remove her underwear, though. He merely stared at her now exposed belly, at the stitches where the doctor had cut her open.

“Was it here?” he said, placing a hand over the cut. He imagined her womb, once filled with life, and growing until it became that amber-eyed child who can control flame.

But it was no longer there. Like everything else in his life, this too was taken away from him.

His palm grew hot. Tetsuko screamed again. He was burning her, burning the damned vessel that held the monster. She must cease to exist. Only then he could sanctify himself of his mistake. Anything that he touched must be turned to ashes. That was his curse. And his gift.

He caught the flash of blue too late. She’d grabbed his hand, snapping the wristbone, and threw him across the room. He got up to his feet, agony searing up his arm. She too was struggling to stand, but failed after the second attempt. It was too goddamned painful.

He raised his uninjured hand. Blue-green flames erupted around her. He’s setting fire to his own house, but he didn’t care. He watched as she fought to get as far away from the heat as possible. Maybe one last bolt will make her stop for good. He retrieved his crossbow, only to realize that it was pretty much useless without another hand to load it.

He raised it anyway, aiming between her eyes.

Something crashed through the ceiling. He staggered backwards, coughing from the dust and bits of plaster falling over him. He caught a glimpse of pink with its familiar blue diode trimmings and immediately knew he was in trouble.

Barnaby stood there, in full Hero gear. He marched towards Yuri, slapping the crossbow aside and grabbing his neck. Yuri felt himself being raised up, feet leaving the ground as he slowly choked. He could feel the rage emanating from behind that metallic faceplate.

“Are you going to let her die?” he rasped.

Barnaby turned towards Tetsuko. She was already passing out from the smoke. Yuri was dropped, all forgotten. Barnaby waded through the fire to reach her, gather her up in his arms, and they were both gone in a flash of blue and pink.

* * *

 

Barnaby had seen firsthand the extent of damage done to Tetsuko’s body, and it was all he could do to stop himself from punching the walls in anger. She had to go for another surgery. He’d cancelled the rest of his appointments for the rest of the day.

By the time he got back to the hospital, she was done. He found her propped up in bed, staring out the window.

“Hey,” he said softly. “Brought some of your things over. Figured you might need them.”

She nodded her thanks. He suddenly felt stupid, and awkward, for he knew that whatever he had to say to fill the silence would sound inappropriate.

“Everyone knows who he really is now. He’s being hunted down as we speak.”

She didn’t respond. He shifted, stuck in a limbo of indecision. Should he leave? Should he say something more positive?

“You knew I was coming after him, didn’t you? You tracked my wristcom.”

He blinked, unable to look at her. “Yes,” he said to the floor.

“You lied to me about going to work. But then again, I lied to you about staying home. So I guess we’re even stevens now.”

“Tetsuko, this isn’t a matter of-“

“I know. I was just-“ she broke off with a sigh. “Making a lame attempt of a joke.”

“Definitely not your best,” he said, moving over to sit on the chair by the bed. “But I’d still take it.”

She said: “You must think I’m really dumb.”

He said: “You must be mad at me right now.”

They both stared at each other, aware that they’d spoken at the same time.

“No,” she said. “No, I’m not.”

“For the record,” he said, “I _know_ you’re dumb.”

“Yeah, that I am.”

He took her hand.

They sat that way for a moment, him lightly brushing his thumb over the tape holding the IV needle firmly into her vein. He’d never realized how crushing a heartbreak could be, until he snuck a glance at her face.

They were wet with silent tears.

* * *

 

Barnaby knew it was wishful thinking, but he wanted to erase all memories Tetsuko had of Yuri.

Which was why he’d convinced her to get a skin graft to cover that palm print on her belly.

“We should go out together sometime.”

It was two months after the incident. He’d dropped that topic so casually over dinner. It’s almost as if he was commenting on the weather.

Tetsuko paused, the Chinese noodles wedged between her chopsticks halfway to her mouth. “We’re already out together most of the time,” she said.

“No, I mean _out_ out.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“If you want to call it that, yeah.”

“Wow, I didn’t think you even liked me that much.”

His only response was to toss a fortune cookie at her.

* * *

 

They’d kissed for the first time.

It was underneath the restaurant awning they took shelter from while waiting for the rain to pass.

Barnaby was the one who initiated it. After a moment, he pulled back. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I should’ve asked.”

“No, it’s fine,” Tetsuko said. “Took me by surprise, that’s all.”

“You’re still not ready. I can tell.”

“Bunny, I-“ she looked away, seemingly thinking over what she was about to say. She looked back at him. “I really want this. Just…not all at once. There’s…things that I still need to deal with.”

He didn’t have to ask what those things were.

“Alright,” he said. “We’ll take it slow, then.”

* * *

 

The roach motel’s wifi was crap. And Yuri was positive that someone was murdered in his room. That dark stain on the carpet wasn’t from wine, and he didn’t care about front desk’s assurance that it wasn’t.

He was waiting for someone at the diner. He’d tried his best to not sneer at the greasy tabletop, nor at the surly waitress who’d just served him insipid coffee.

His contact proved to be punctual. The man slid into the seat across from him. Descriptions had been sparse, but the person was certainly wearing a blue cap and brown jacket as was carefully explained to him through the phone.

Yuri wasted no time on preamble. “I was told you could get me out of the city.”

The other man nodded. They never exchanged names, and he was fine with that. “Ten upfront.”

Yuri slid a noticeably fat envelope across the table. “Here’s five. You’ll get the rest once I’m safely out.” He squarely met the glare. He’s a champion starer. He could outstare a glacier if he wanted to.

The other man finally looked away. “Fine,” he grumbled. “But you gotta do something first. Don’t turn around.”

The hairs on the back of Yuri’s neck stood. “What?” he said.

He’d barely managed to swivel in his seat when he felt a hand on his shoulder, followed by a prickling pain on his neck.

The tranquilizer’s effect was immediate. Barnaby stood back, empty syringe in hand as he watched Yuri slump onto the floor. He looked up at the other man, who was still glowing as he morphed back into Ivan.

“So,” said Ivan. “What’s next?”

* * *

 

Maybe the deep burgundy waistcoat was a bit much, but Barnaby wanted to wear something that matched Tetsuko’s dress. It was their second year at the Oscars. They’d never bothered coordinating their outfits before. Besides, how creative can you get beyond the usual black tux or suit-and-necktie ensemble? But he wanted this to be a subtle way of saying that he and Tetsuko are getting serious. Nevermind the fact that nobody gets it.

“Sorry I’m late,” he called out as he exited his bedroom. “I had to get something.”

Tetsuko was silhouetted against the glass windows, her back turned towards him. Only the lights from the city outside illuminated the room, and even then he could see the low v-cut on the back of her bodice, along with the cinched waistline which emphasized her curves perfectly. The rest of the dress spilled onto the carpet, ending with a very modest train. He loved the fact that she had her hair up, which meant that he had full access to her neck the entire evening.

He held out something towards her. “I figured that this might be something you can wear.”

She turned. “What is it?”

Wordlessly, he opened the box. She took one look at the contents and gasped.

“It was my mother’s,” he said, as the diamonds sparkled and danced against her skin. “And I know that she would very much like you to have it.”

“Bunny, I-“ she said slowly, hesitantly. “I-I can’t. This is too much, I’m sorry.”

“Why is it too much?”

“Shouldn’t you be giving this to someone special?”

He laughed. “Last time I checked, you’re that someone special.”

“Yeah, but-“ he couldn’t help but notice the way her sternum moved as she breathed. “Shouldn’t you be giving this on your wedding night or something?”

“Maybe I don’t want to wait for my wedding night. Come-“ He took her hand, leading her to the worktable. He set the box down, taking out the necklace and holding it up. The dangling gemstones looked like teardrops from the gods. “Turn around.”

Wordlessly, she complied. He fastened the clasp, deliberately brushing his fingers against the back of her neck. The earrings were next, and he had to fumble a bit because he wasn’t sure where her piercing hole was.

“I’ve never put jewellery on a woman before,” he murmured. “How’d I do?”

“I think if you toss me into the bay, I’d sink right down to the bottom. They’re heavier than they look.”

He laughed, but then got serious as he placed his hands on her shoulders. “Tetsuko, you have seen me at my worst. I think it’s only fitting that I give you my very best.”

He leaned over to kiss her. But drew back when he sensed her hesitating.

“What is it?” he asked. “What’s the matter?”

She stared at him, mouth working soundlessly as she tried to find the right words. “I-I have to know something. But I’m too scared to ask.”

“Well now that you’ve said that, you _have_ to ask.”

She took out her phone from her purse. “Was this you?”

He squinted at the screen and saw the very same headline that had blared at him just moments ago.

Yuri was dead.

The mangled body of a man wearing the Lunatic costume had just been found. Facial ID was impossible, due to the fact that he no longer had a face.

“Would it matter if it is?”

“Really?” she said, backing away. “Stop kidding around, Barnaby. I have to know.”

She’d used his real name. She’d never do that unless she was being serious. “What do you care, anyway?” he said. “He’s done terrible things to you. Don’t tell me you still-“

“I don’t give two shits what happened to him!” she cried out. “He can go to hell for all I care. But _you_ …if you’d gone and-“ she stopped, unable to finish. She spun around and started to pace about restlessly.

Barnaby knew full well what she meant. She was afraid. But not for herself or Yuri. She was afraid for him.

“You’re worried that I’d gone the deep end again,” he said. “That I’ve turned rogue and done things I normally wouldn’t. All in the name of revenge.” Once upon a time he’d believed himself to be the worst nemesis of anyone who’d ever wronged him. But that was a lifetime ago. That powerless little boy was dead and gone. He’d become more in control now, all thanks to her.

And yet there she was, still trying her best to protect him.

The silly old woman.

How well she thought she knew him.

“I care,” she said. Her voice was shaking. “Because if you’re behind this, then you’re really no different from him.”

“I didn’t do it,” he said. “Tetsuko, believe me. He’s put a _lot_ of people behind bars. You want a list of suspects? It’d be longer than my arm. It could’ve been _any_ one of them. It’s not hard to track a person down. If you know what you’re doing, that is.”

“So you’re saying that you had nothing to do with this?”

“None whatsoever.”

He had to admire himself for being able to pull off that poker-faced truth, until she said: “Swear on it.”

Her eyes were boring into his. She must’ve sensed something was off.

“I swear that I had nothing to do with Yuri’s death,” he said.

For a while she said nothing. She merely stared at him, searching for any hint of a lie. She finally sighed, and went over to hug him.

“I believe you,” she said.

He hugged her back, and briefly wondered how much this was going to burn him.

He did it all for her. He’d bargain with the devil just to save her. And he’d keep on doing it a million times over.

But of course she doesn’t have to know that.

 

THE END


End file.
